


Do You Wanna Build a Snowman??

by akademia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Quote: Do You Want to Build a Snowman? (Frozen), Snow, betterbuildthatsnowman, brokendoor, early morning, germanyissoconfused, ripgermany, ripgermany'sdoor, romanowillkillforhisbro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 04:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akademia/pseuds/akademia
Summary: Mornings are usually quiet for Italy in his house. They were reserved for snuggles under the covers and happy dreams of everlasting pasta. Typically, waking up was the hardest part of every morning, which is why Italy preferred to skip it instead. However, this was no ordinary morning. It will eventually turn out to be way worse than an ordinary morning, for doitsu-san. We’ll get to that later.





	Do You Wanna Build a Snowman??

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short oneshot taken from an image I found on Pinterest about this scene that I expanded on. Don't mind the absolute crack that is the Hetalia fandom.

“NE NE, GERMANY! GERMANY!!” called Italy to the door he had been banging on for the past 5 minutes. “GERMANY, I KNOW YOU’RE AWAKE!”

 

A muffled grunt was audible enough to be heard on the other side.

 

“GERMANY, DO YOU WANNA BUILD A SNOWMAN??”

 

Germany opened his eyes and blinked slowly as his empty, grey ceiling came into focus above him. He looked at his clock that currently flashed 5:25 am in red, and then proceeded to look out the window, sighing upon seeing piles of the fluffy white gathered outside. His dream of having a feast of potatoes was rudely interrupted and had intertwined horrifically with the sound of obnoxious banging - leading to a mass shooting of potatoes. He almost broke down from having to witness such a brutal occurrence.

 

A true nightmare.

 

He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, hoping that even the banging had been part of the detestable dream when---

 

_BANG BANG BANG_

 

“Heeeeey, Germany… the snow is gonna melt… WE NEED TO BUILD A SNOWMAN BEFORE RUSSIA DOES!” yelled Italy who was starting to whine about missing out on the fun in the snow.

 

“NEIN!” roared Germany, his voice sounding just as groggy as he felt in this moment. “What the heck are you doing at this hour?!”

 

A small giggle came from the other side after a short pause. “Well, you see… I was trying to find my pasta neko that ran away in my dream. But it ran into a tunnel that had a pasta field on the other end and I just couldn't help myself--”

 

“You know what - I don’t want to know. If you want to build a snowman, go build it yourself!” shouted Germany back at the door separating the two.

 

“But, but, but… I want you to build it with me, Germany!” continued Italy, the edges of his mouth beginning to take a downturn. Suddenly, his face lit up.

 

“Oh, I know! How about we bUILD A SNOW-PASTA INSTEAD? NE??”

 

“DENIED. Go back to sleep, Italy!”

 

Feeling incredibly dejected that his ultimate idea hadn’t worked, Italy slumped down against the door, emitting a slight whimper as he sank slowly to the ground. Germany was being so grumpy… normally, he wouldn’t have minded. But just thinking about missing out on the snow outside - that immaculate beauty only to be trampled upon by another, so close yet so far away - it pained his heart by simply imagining it. Italy was so lost in his misery, he neglected to even notice the tear that had made its way down his cheek.

 

“Okay… byeeee…” sang Italy in a soft murmur. He felt the urge to suddenly sing the phrase, for some unbeknownst reason. He might have to ask Japan later.

 

Just then, Romano rampaged into the room wearing nothing but his tomato boxers, shouting, “WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THIS RACKET AT 5 IN THE MORNING?! IN CASE YOU HAVEN’T NOTICED, NORMAL PEOPLE WOULD BE TRYING TO SLEEP RIGHT NOW!”

 

Like Italy on most days, Romano wasn’t a very big on being a morning person. He was even angrier then, if that was possible. No other nation, minus his brother, would dare step foot by Romano in the morning due to the incredible amount of murderous bloodlust he seemed to emit. Hearing a familiar quiet sob, however, Romano calmed down slightly and was startled to see his brother broken down on the ground. Immediately, Romano’s anger dissipated as he rushed over beside Italy.

 

“Dear fratello, what is wrong? Did you hurt yourself??” asked Romano with a worried, caring look that everyone besides Italy had thought to be an impossible image.

 

“I-I just… nii-chan, did you see the snow that gathered outside? I wanted Germany to build a snowman with me but he refused.” Italy sniffed, wiping at his eyes with the palm of his hand. “It’s okay, though. I could build a snow-pasta to tempt him later--”

 

Before Italy could finish his sentence, Romano eyes flashed as he pulled away and roundhouse kicked the door separating Germany from them… which completely shattered into splinters under the impact of it all. Germany bolted upright on his bed wondering what in the name of all that is holy just happened and Romano inhaled deeply:

 

“POTATO FREAK, YOU BASTARD. WE’RE GONNA BUILD A FREAKING SNOWMAN!” he shouted while waltzing into Germany’s bedroom, still only wearing boxers.

 

Germany shrieked.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this was fun to write XD  
> Germany is honestly me.


End file.
